Besos de Nieve
by Kurousagii
Summary: -Por favor, béseme cada mañana, por toda esta semana- le dije siendo seria. Estaba enamorada de mi Sensei…"Incluso si no es un sentimiento mutuo, no me importa""Quiero ser la estudiante especial… que nunca olvidará…"


"_Quiero __quedarme __en __tu __corazón __para __siempre__…__"_

"_¿Qué __puedo __hacer __para __grabar __mi __esencia __en __esos __labios__…__?"_

Estaba enamorada de mi Sensei… El era alto, por alguna razón tenia el pelo blanco, pero no era nada viejo, y tenia una pequeña cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, y… unos profundos y bellos ojos plateados que hacían a cualquiera caer rendida a sus pies.

Pronto me cambiaria de escuela. Mi hermano obtuvo un nuevo trabajo que quedaba muy lejos. Estábamos en temporada de invierno y caía nieve casi siempre.

"_¿Cómo __me __quedaré __en __el __corazón __del __Sensei, __para __siempre__…__?"_

No quería que me olvidara por nada del mundo… Soy Lenalee Lee, y sólo tengo 7 Días para hacer que Sensei…

Jamás, me Olvide… y tengo un plan…

Esa mañana me fui temprano sólo para verlo. Ahí estaba…

-Buenos Días Allen-Sensei- le sonreí tiernamente

-¿No has llegado muy temprano hoy, Lenalee-san?- preguntó con media sonrisa, cómo la amaba…

-¿Estás retirando la nieve, Sensei?-

-Ah, el viejo portero tuvo una rotura en la cintura, así que por eso lo sustituiré por un tiempo…

-Aparte de eso, Lenalee-san… ¿Te vas a cambiar de Escuela pronto verdad?

-Si, incluyendo hoy, solo tengo siete días…- iba aponer en función mi plan…

-Solo eso, que desafortunado…- tomé a Sensei de su chaqueta y lo acerque a mis labios, tomando una foto con mi celular como evidencia…

-Tú…- se alejó con un tono carmesí en su rostro, y un brazo tapando su boca

-wow, la foto salió muy bien- me sorprendí yo misma con lo que había echo, pues no me creía tan capaz ni sentía la valentía de hacerlo… pero porque Sensei no me olvidara… lo haría todo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer Sensei?- le sonreí – Si esto es visto por alguien… le causara serios problemas…

-Que… - estaba demasiado sorprendido con lo que acababa de decir…

-Por favor, béseme cada mañana, por toda esta semana- le dije siendo seria

-…- el tenía sus ojos muy abiertos…

"_Ser __enterrada __entre __tantos __estudiantes__… __lo __detestó"_

-Si lo hace, borrare la foto por completo-

"_Incluso __si __no __es __un __sentimiento __mutuo, __no __me __importa"_

-No se lo diré a nadie- lo miraba a los ojos… tan profundos…

"_Quiero __ser __la __estudiante __especial__… __que __nunca __olvidará__…__"_

-…- él parecía estar pensándolo…

-¿De verdad la vas a borrar después de esta semana?- preguntó, y sin poder responder, plantó un beso suave en mi mejilla, que me dejo más que sorprendida…

-Será mejor que mantengas esa promesa- se alejó de mi y siguió caminando, dejándome sola entre la nieve blanca y fría…

-No puede ser…- dije como un susurro y caí de rodillas demasiado avergonzada y sonrojada…

"_Quien __iba __a __saber __que __esto __marcharía __bien__…__"_

"_Cálmate"__me __decía __una __y __otra __vez, __mi __corazón __no __dejaba __de __palpitar __rápidamente __por __él__… __tomé __el __valor __necesario, __no __me __rendiría __tan __fácil__…_

"_Tengo __que __seguir __con __esto__… __y __moverme __hacia __adelante" __buscando __de __nuevo __a __Sensei__… __para __repetirle __algo __que __le __había __faltado__…_

-Béseme apropiadamente en mis labios, Sensei- sonreí

-¿Eh?, no hice la promesa de besarte en los labios- decía haciendo un puchero… saqué mi Celular…

-Entonces ahora la envió- dije tocando algunas teclas…

-¡Paraaa!- me dijo un Sensei exaltado…

-Oye, ¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?- pregunto apoyándose en la pala con la que movía la nieve… siendo serio…

-Pensé que Lenalee era una estudiante de honor seria…- y luego como reaccionando…

-Ah!, no me digas… ¿Te has interesado en mí?- preguntó haciendo que me pusiera nerviosa…

-Y entonces antes de cambiarte de escuela, deseaste este recuerdo…- me decía moviendo la nieve…

-Oye- suspiró- Enamorarse de un profesor, es común para todo mundo-

-…- sólo lo miraba

"_Sabía__que__diría__eso__…__"_

-No me gustas Sensei- dije dándome la vuelta…

"_Incluso __si __me __confesaba __él __iba __a __ignorarme__…__"_

-Me he dado cuenta- suspiré, cerrando mis ojos… relajándome

-Que en mi vida escolar, jamás ha pasado algo interesante…-

"_No __importa __que __imposible __sea __esto__… __Estaba __suprimiendo __mis __sentimientos__… __Y __han __explotado"_

-Quería un emocionante recuerdo, al final de mi vida escolar…- sonreí bobamente… para después decirle algo a Sensei

-Las estudiantes de honor… serias como yo, somos las más peligrosas-

-Bueno ya termine- dijo Sensei moviéndose a paso lento…

"_En __un __principio __no __me __gustó __la __actitud __de __Sensei__…__"_

Cuando lo conocí, la profesora de guía estudiantil, siempre lo regañaba por su pelo largo, un día llego a la clase oliendo mal, diciendo que el día anterior había tenido una fiesta… otro día estaba jugando con los alumnos a las cartas…

Un día me fui a quejar por mi calificación…

_**Flash back**_

-Sensei, esta parte esta mal, pero le ha puesto un circulo- dije señalándole el circulo con mi dedo

-Ah, está bien, déjalo de esa manera…-

-Por favor, arréglelo, no me gusta, no es el resultado que obtengo por mi propia destreza- decía un poco nerviosa

-¿Eres estúpida? Solo piensa que estas feliz, y quédate feliz- dijo sobándome la cabeza, despeinándome un poco…

-Las personas dicen que la suerte, es también considerada como una destreza- su comentario me sorprendió, dejándome shockeda por un momento…

"_No __puedo __creer __que __mis __sentimientos, __se __hayan __vuelto __de __esta __forma_"

_**Fin Flash back**_

-Lenalee- escuche mi nombre, pero me sorprendió lo que vendría después porque Sensei, me estaba besando. No como la primera vez, en esta ocasión, fue en mis labios…

-No me des una sorpresa- le dije sonrojada, tapándome con mi suéter, para que no me viera mucho…

"_Mi __segundo __beso__…__"_

"_Tenía __miedo __que __el __descubriera __mis __sentimientos__…__"_

**- En clase -**

Él me volteo a ver, yo solo lo miré un poco sorprendida… pero no volteaba a otro lado, así que me sentí avergonzada y nerviosa evadiéndolo… y mi corazón no paraba de palpitar, tenia miedo de que alguien lo escuchara…

-Lenalee-san, ven aquí y contesta esta pregunta-

-Si- conteste parándome de mi asiento

Lo estaba contestando, pero Sensei no paraba de mirarme que me puse más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba y me equivoque mientras resolvía el problema, buscando el borrador… algo inesperado paso… Sensei se acerco demasiado a mi rostro, que o pensé que iba dar un beso enfrente de la clase, me entró el pánico…

-¿¡Qué pasa!- grité alejándome de él… sonrojada, nerviosa y avergonzada

-Nada… el borrador- dijo tapándose la boca con su mano y extendiendo su mano hacia mí con el borrador

**- Al día siguiente -**

-¿Ayer pensaste que te iba a besar, verdad?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-La que me chantajeó, ¿Avergonzada por esas cosas?- eso hizó que me pusiera nerviosa

-Eso no es cierto, y no estaba avergonzada-

-woooo lo hice- ante mis ojos había un pequeño castillito de nieve, por el cual apenas cabían dos personas…

-Métete y échale un vistazo- me dijo entrando en el, no lo dude dos veces, y entre…

-No colapsara ¿Cierto?- tenia un poco de miedo pero estando con Sensei, nada iba a pasarme…

-Ah, esta calientito- dije sonriendo

Compartimos miradas por un momento, para luego acercarnos y darnos un dulce beso en los labios, cerrando mis ojos lo disfrute muy poco. No duro ni mucho ni poco…

"_El __tercer __beso, __fue __suave__…__"_

"_Me __sentí __como __si __llorara, __cuando __estaba __siendo __tratada __de __esa __manera__…__"_

Al siguiente día, llegue al escuela, pero encontré a Sensei platicando con otro maestro…

-Buenos días, Lenalee-

-Marie-sensei… Buenos días… tengo deberes hoy…-

-¿Qué deberes? Has llegado muy temprano…-

Sensei pasó por mi lado… cuando Marie-sensei se dio la vuelta

-Hoy no podré hacerlo- me susurró, creo que eso me puso un poco triste… él me miró

-No pongas esa cara de decepción, Lenalee, ¿Querías urgentemente que te besara?- preguntó con su típica sonrisa que me encantaba…

-Qué…- pero antes de contestar sentí sus labios caer sobre los míos con presión… duró poco… pero duró…

-Allen-sensei, vamos a terminar con esto rápido- dijo Marie-sensei llamando la atención de Sensei…

-Si claro- sonrió Sensei, para seguir a Marie-sensei…, dedicándome una tierna sonrisa a mi también

Me dejo toda sonrojada y nerviosa…

"_Me __he __dado __cuenta, __en __el __cuarto __beso__… __esto __ya __no __puede __continuar __más"__…_

Tuvimos un encuentro en el parque.

-Por favor, no haga cosas como las que hizo ayer Sensei, casi somos descubiertos- le dije un poco triste

-¿Eh?, pensé que tu querías algo de emoción- dedicándome una sonrisa… "sexy", sentándose en una banca…

-Claro que quiero algo de emoción- me moví hacia el poniendo una rodilla entre sus piernas, y tomándolo de su bello rostro sorprendido, lo besé, suavemente…

"_¿Cómo __puedo __llenar __el __interior __del __corazón __de __Sensei__…__?"_

"_¿Acaso __no __es __suficiente?"_

Me tomó desprevenida, agarrándome de la cintura y mi cabeza me acerco mucho más a el… introduciendo su lengua en mi boca y jugando con ella, yo también la saboree un poco, pero sentí que estaba apunto de llorar…

"_¿Por__qué __le __hacia __algo __como __esto __a __la __persona __que __más_ amo?"

Y dejándolo solo y sentado, Salí corriendo sin dejar ningún rastro.

"_El __quinto __beso, __fue __un __beso __maduro__…__"_

"_¿Qué __estoy __haciendo? __soy __la __única __cuyo __corazón __se __esta __llenando __de __sentimientos"_

Mi celular… no lo encuentro… podría ser que…

Y estando en la escuela, él me llamó.

-Lenalee, podrías venir un momento- hablo Sensei…

-Ten, toma tu celular, borre todas las fotos…- un poco triste lo tome, pero no dejaría que viera mis lágrimas caer…

-ah, Gracias, al menos tuve emoción, y buenos recuerdos- sonreí fingidamente…

-Ah, claro- contesto secamente viendo a otra parte

_"Éste es el fin"_

Y sin miedo pregunté…

-Sensei, ¿Usted me odia ahora?-

"_Dilo __Sensei, __así __me __podré __convertir __en __tu __estudiante __especial"_

-Si te odio- contesto mirándome a los ojos…

-Entonces este será el ultimo…- acercándome rápidamente a el, le di un beso de despedida…

-Adiós, Sensei- sonreí abiertamente, sintiendo mis lágrimas caer… y alejándome de él, espero nunca olvidarme de mi pecado…

"_El __sexto __beso, __fue __como __tocar __y __no __tocar __al __mismo __tiempo__… __El __beso, __fue __más __un __fracaso, __mi __fracaso__…__"_

Buscando a ver si había dejado auque fuera una evidencia, cheque mis fotos y encontré lo menos inesperado… él no había borrado la foto… y llorando frente a mí celular…

-Baka-Sensei-

"_¿Por__qué?__¿Por__qué __soy __una __persona __tan __cobarde __y __mentirosa?"_

"_Es __mejor __ser __odiada __y __olvidarme __de é__l __por __mi __cuenta, __que __confesarme __y __que __me __rechace"_

"_Te __odio" __las __palabras __que __quería __oír __dieron __a __la __luz __tanto __dolor"_

Salí corriendo de mi casa…

"_Lo __sé, __ya __sé __que __el __no __estará __ahí__…__"_

Corría y corría, solo quería verlo y decirle apropiadamente lo que sentía, faltaba sólo poco para llegar a la escuela, cuando vi una figura que me pareció conocida. Con mi respiración agitaba, y unas cuantas lágrimas queriendo salir, escuche de nuevo su voz…

-Lenalee- sonreía para mí, estando parado, como si me estuviera esperando...

"_¿Por __qué __esta __aquí?__¿Por __qué __no __borró __la __foto?"_

Y dejando mi verdadero miedo atrás, me lance sobre él perdiendo el equilibrio y cayendo sobre la blanca nieve…

-Me gusta- se lo grite abrazándolo fuertemente, para no dejarlo ir, jamás lo dejaría ir aunque el me olvidara…

-Siempre me has gustado- susurré a lo bajo…

-Entonces dímelo francamente, tonta- pero ya no me pudo decir más por que lo silencie con un beso

-Sensei- dije llorando- ¿Tu dijiste que me odiabas, cierto?- dije con mi voz temblorosa

Y cambiando de puestos ahora él se puso sobre mi…

-Claro que te odiaba, la diferencia de edad, me sorprendió un tanto, por eso te odiaba-

"_Sensei"_… mis lágrimas no paraban

Y mirándonos directamente a los ojos nos sonreímos… regalándonos un tierno beso…

"_Estoy __segura, __que __de __ahora __en __adelante, __solo __habrá __innumerables __besos, __cayendo __junto __con __la __nieve"_


End file.
